


Perfect Harmony

by SuperAlex64



Category: Care Bears
Genre: F/M, Short & Sweet, perfect harmony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22935838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperAlex64/pseuds/SuperAlex64
Summary: Perfect Panda just can't paint today. Luckily for him, Harmony Bear makes for a great muse.
Relationships: Perfect Panda/Harmony Bear
Kudos: 1





	Perfect Harmony

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an older idea for a story, I just loved these two.

"What a beautiful day, perfect day for painting!"  
  
Perfect Panda is an artist. He loves to create. He loves the world around him. As he looks around, pallet in hand and paintbrush ready in front of his canvas, he is ready to start.  
  
...As soon as his muses get to work.  
  
Any minute now.  
  
Any minute.  
  
He's waiting.  
  
"Come on!" he is now getting real frustrated. His surroundings are practically perfect! The lighting from the sun is perfect! EVERYTHING IS PERFECT!!! So why can't he paint?  
  
He is an artist! He just has to paint something. It's supposed to be a perfect day, but how can it be perfect if he can't paint anything?  
  
It was then when Harmony Bear came along skipping on the path while humming a new song that had just popped into her mind. _'What a perfect day,'_ she thought. Until the very sight of a certain very unhappy artist managed throw her off her groove.  
  
"P-Perfect?"  
  
At the sound of his name, Perfect turned to face her and suddenly it all came together.  
  
There, standing in the sunlight, was his muse, his wonderful lovely muse. His muse who was just standing there in the middle of the path.  
  
Harmony, being an artist herself, just with another medium, recognized that what was going on with the panda and was flattered. She loved to inspire others.  
  
"Harmony, may I paint you?" he asked.  
  
"Of course, Perfect," Harmony smiled, then she looked down, adding, "But maybe somewhere we wouldn't get in people's way."  
  
"Yes, of course."  
  
And so, Perfect got his painting in the end while Harmony was just happy being his muse.


End file.
